sheevfandomcom-20200213-history
Campbellmcmuffin
Campbell McMuffin is a member of the Discord that is notable for several reasons. One of which being that most of his messages will consist of "True", "nice", "wow", "oh?", "Well then", " what?", "rip", "lol", "wow", " fair enough" and ":thinking:" also known as 'Campbellmcposting'. Another notable thing is that he received Sith Initiate within a week of joining, much to the dismay of others. Campbell is known as one of the "clean" and "wholesome" people on the server. He has a completely clean mod log and is also the son of Ambassador Organa. Achievements He is one of the fastest levelers on the server (IG droid in less than 2 months). This has granted him the informal nickname of "xp farmer". However, by the events of 30 May, evidence seems to show that this is all because Campbell is actually a bot . (Not a bot, go suck a dick eggbar) Campbellmcmuffin was formerly the highest human person on the Fonzoroo Casino leaderboard until a loth-cat with a gambling addiction surpassed him. Campbellmcmuffin is the leader of the Grand League which quickly grew to be the 2nd largest team. Campbell has an impressive 9 archives since his joining in March 2018. Campbell successfully started the Goat Movement alongside Revan. He has helped contribute only clean parts to the second volume of 'WOTF'.￼ Campbell chose to read the lewd FanFiction (despite it being against his clean beliefs) "Will Of The Force (from Behind)" created by Organa, when he had finished it he stated "that was the worst 40 minutes of my life, I'm dying inside" Listen to it here: https://soundbutt.com/universal-stars/owowhatsthis Important Campbell is gay (not gay) despite the fact that he has a girlfriend, as can be seen from this video on the right. This man was never seen again after this report so he is trying to cover up. There is a running joke that Campbell is a bot, Campbell normally responds to the accusations with "NOT A BOT". But that doesn't seem to deter people from it, Campbell isn't a bot the last time I checked either. Quotes "Nice" '' ''"What" '' ''"Haha" '' ''":thinking:" '' ''"True" '' ''"Well then" '' ''"Oh?" "Not A Bot" "Ive had these goat themed condoms for so long..." "WHY WOULD YOU MAKE POPTARTS SEXUAL" "Campbell is very good boy" - Revan (is that like her only clean compliment of me?) Story A story was written about Campbell by none other than Raiden, it is emotional so get your tissues. Did you ever hear the tragedy of Campbellmcmuffin? I thought not. It’s not a story the Sith-initiates, Sith Neophytes and Dark lords of the Sith would tell you. It’s a Discord legend. Campbellmcmuffin, so obsessed and so kind he could use the :thinking: emoji to influence the mods to give him Sith-initiate… He had such a knowledge of the nice side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from being super pissed at the smallest problems. The obsessed attitude to the Discord is a social choice some consider to be completely fucking stupid. He became so high ranked… the only thing he was afraid of was losing his roles, which eventually, of course, didn't happen. Unfortunately, he said "Nice" to literally everyone he knew, then Raiden said "No u". Ironic. He could be kind to others, but also himself. Category:Members Category:Sith Initiates